


Destiny

by Messed_Up_Mind



Category: Adventure Time, Coraline (2009), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), ParaNorman (2012), Return to Never Land (2002), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Death, Heavy Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messed_Up_Mind/pseuds/Messed_Up_Mind
Summary: Inspired by the ‘Destiny’ stories by afterandalasia and MoonSilverSprite.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts), [MoonSilverSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/gifts).



> Hey,
> 
> This is for afterandalasia and SilverMoonSprite and this is inspired by their amazing ‘Destiny’ stories. I love your stories so I thought I’d give it a try to write my own with shows/films I enjoy.  
> I hope I do your both ‘Destiny’ series justice.
> 
> Trigger warnings: hanging, poisoning, beheading, torture, shooting, death in child birth, death of a baby, bombed/injured in bombing, comas, death caused by old age, animal death, cancer, implied child murder, death by old age and dementia, broken neck, death by fall, home invasion, bullying, accidental death, drowning, and finally, head trauma.  
> I think those are the major things and I’ll have some comments and stuff in an end note.

It is with great reluctance that Destiny performs her duty. Not out of anger or spite, but out of fear of what she might find. The fear of seeing what terrible thing had occurred to people, mostly children, undeserving of such cruel fates.

It is in the late 1600s in the town of Blithe Hollow, when Destiny watches as Agatha Penderghast is sentenced to death. The young girl is on trial for witchcraft, she is only a child, but the ignorant fearful people of her town condemn her and she is taken away.  
Destiny tries to give Agatha a happy ending after her execution is carried out, the young girls body swaying in the breeze. Yet Destiny finds that the girl doesn’t want to move on, she wants revenge on those who killed her. Agatha tells Destiny that she wants everyone to see how rotten they are. It is with sadness and fear in her heart that she gives Agatha the powers she had requested, but she sends the girl to sleep, until someone may be able to change her mind and save her from the vengeance that has consumed her.  
For a long time, Destiny wonders if she has failed.

It is almost 200 years later when Destiny finds a young girl, a princess, dead. She is small and curled up in a ball on the floor in front of her throne. Blood leaked from the corners of her lips and her skin turned a violent pink colour. The poor girl, Bonnibel, had been betrayed by her power hungry uncle who had poisoned her in a bid to claim the throne for himself.  
Destiny looks into the girl’s mind and she sees the potential the girl had. She would have ruled fairly and compassionately, and so Destiny gives the girl a second chance. She keeps the girls status and sends her to where she can build a kingdom of her own, and make her own happiness.

In a little known series of four small islands, each ruled by a matriarch and only known for their production of precious gemstones, two lovers wish that they could die hand in hand.  
Sapphire is the daughter of the ruler of The Blue Colony, her mother is an emotional woman and prone to fits of depression, but she still rules to the best of her ability. Sapphire is raised as a lady of the court, sophisticated and poised in all situations, which is why Sapphire calmly asks the guards of her cell for a block. The guards are visibly confused by this request so Sapphire explains. The guards give her a block.  
That is how she spends the night before her execution, thinking of the woman she loves above all else, and practicing the placement of her head so the beheading is as quick and painless as possible. 

Sapphire’s lover, Ruby, is a guard in the court. She grew up in the poorer areas of the colony and worked hard her whole life to become a guard for the royal family. One day, Ruby had saved Sapphire’s life from an assassin and their secret relationship had grown from there.  
Until one day, they couldn’t bear to keep their relationship secret anymore, but their colony was not kind to those who love the same gender. They had planned to elope and happily live together, but their plan had been discovered and reported to Blue Diamond, the leader of The Blue Colony, herself.  
The two girls are arrested and are publicly sentenced to death. Ruby spends the night in her cell, thinking of all the things she loves about Sapphire.  
Their execution comes and both girls shout declarations of their love to each other as the guards hold them back.  
Sapphire, as a lady of the court, is beheaded first. She’s lucky, for her it is quick and her head is off with one blow of the axe.  
Ruby isn’t so lucky. She is forced to her knees and has her head shoved onto the wooden block that is stained with the blood of her lover. It takes seven swings of the axe to kill her.  
Destiny decides she will give them what they always wanted. She changes their forms, so in their dreams they will never be apart, unless they choose to be. They will be able to fight back against the people that sentenced them to death, for the crime of love. In their new form, they call themselves Garnet.

In The White Colony, a servant is told that she will be leaving to serve the leader of The Pink Colony. It doesn’t take long before the woman falls in love with her new leader, Pink Diamond. Pearl can see that Pink is unhappy and can’t bare it, so she asks what she can do to help.  
She never expected to be asked to fake Pink’s death so she can assume another identity as the leader of the rebel group, run away and fight back against the other rulers, her own family.  
Pearl never expected to hear herself say yes, but she also never expected that Pink would be able to shatter her heart into a million pieces with only one sentence. Pink had fallen pregnant and wanted to be free to live her life with her child and husband, she wanted to be free for their society’s strict rules.  
The plan works, but not as well as they hoped it would. Pink is able to fake her death and runs away to have her child, but Pearl is left behind and caught by the guards.  
Pearl is abandoned and then she is tortured to death in some of the most brutal ways imaginable for information on Pink’s ‘death’, but she never ever breaks.  
Destiny is almost horrified to find that instead of wanting a happy ending for herself, all Pearl wants is for Pink to be happy. Pearl had been depressed for most of her life, but as long as Pink was happy, Pearl would grin and bear it.  
Destiny changes Pearl like she changed Ruby and Sapphire and then lets her join them as in their dreams, they continue Pink’s plan to free their colonies. She just hopes that one day Pearl will see that she deserves so much more than she has ever been given and that her life could be her own.

Amethyst is a young girl born in The Pink Colony. She knows no family as she was abandoned as soon as possible and lives homeless on the streets. She lives in a abandoned mining facility and resorts to pick pocketing for a living. Her mind wonders why she was abandoned, was she not good enough for her family? But the cruelty of the world is all she’s ever known.  
One day as the massive rebellion against the royal family breaks out, Amethyst is caught in the crossfire. She bleeds out scared and alone, her blood staining the ground beneath her.  
Destiny holds her as she weaves a new life for Amethyst. She changes her form to fit her name and knowing how much she longs for a family, has Amethyst meet Garnet and Pearl. Just as Destiny hoped, they become a family.

Sadly, that is not the end of Destiny’s work in the colonies as she soon visits Pink, now going by ‘Rose’, herself. Rose had gotten weaker and weaker towards the end of her pregnancy and eventually, her body was too sick to support itself once she went into labour. Rose dies quickly.  
The doctors do their best to save her baby, Steven, but the boy dies a few minutes after he cried out for the first and last time.  
Destiny discovers that Rose doesn’t want an afterlife, believing she has caused too much trouble for the world and Destiny grants her wish. She doesn’t give Rose a dream, apart from a quick glance at what her son could accomplish and then Rose is gone.  
However, Destiny wants Steven to grow up, so she creates an amazing world for the boy to grow up in. She wants him raised with a family that he knows will always love him, so she knows just the people to give Steven a life with. A former servant, a pair of lovers who are never apart, and a young girl, Destiny knows they will protect Steven with their lives. 

It is in the midst of war that Jane Darling dies. It’s the blitz in London and Jane is doing all she can to help her mother take care of her younger brother. Destiny sees that the girl that is forced to grow up too quickly and how she becomes frustrated with her mothers childish stories.  
Jane had stormed out of their bunker after another argument and in her anger, had not noticed that she had taken a wrong turn. She was lost, and then the air raid sirens began again. Jane was too far from home and so took shelter under a railway bridge.  
Jane dies after a bomb hit the bridge and buries her underneath the rubble. As the poor girl laments her argument with her mother, Destiny sends the girl into one of her mothers stories, about a boy who never grew up in the hopes that he can help Jane find the childhood that had been cruelly snatched away from her by war.

Many years later, it is in a hospital that Destiny comes across one in need of her aid. It’s a boy of thirteen, lying in a hospital bed with wires connecting him to several life support machines. He had been in a coma for the past few years, the result of a horrible car accident, and despite treatment, it was now his time. As she steps towards the boy, she finds the most wonderful dreams in his head. Of adventures, friends, distant lands, and of himself as a hero.  
The heart monitor flatlines.  
It is easy to send Finn away, to live in his dreams as the hero of the land of Ooo.

As she leaves the room the boy’s pet golden retriever looks up at her from his place, under the boy’s bed. He has grown old while waiting for his owner to awaken and does not have long left. The dogs loyalty to his owner is truly moving and so Destiny decides to send Finn’s loyal companion to him. Granting him powers to always protect his best friend, she sends Jake away to the land of Ooo as well.

It’s then she feels another calling her. This time, it’s a young woman suffering from cancer. She is sick with skin so pale that is almost grey and she is trembling in her hospital bed. Destiny knows from the look in her eyes that she is scared of death.  
The girl is alone and has been alone for so long that it is all she knows. Her father always absent, her mother long since passed and no friends to speak of.  
Sensing Marceline’s loneliness, Destiny decides to send her to the land of Ooo, where Destiny grants her immortality, she will be able to make the friends she’s always dreamed of and she may finally be happy. 

Betty Mary Oswald is another lonely soul. Neglected by her wealthy socialite parents with only her prized video games for comfort.  
However, no matter how lonely the girl is, she longs to help others. Unfortunately, that kindness is what brings the poor girls downfall. After a strange man asks for her help and she gladly offers it, not knowing of the dark plan in his mind.  
Destiny cradles the girl’s broken body and changes her into something that can be broken, but can just as easily be fixed. It is then she sends the girl to Finn and Jake, knowing they will always care for her and she can always help them. 

The next person Destiny visits is an old man. She usually helps the young find happiness after tragedy strikes, but after seeing his story she knows that she must help him.  
Simon Petrikov was a dedicated and hardworking doctor, but after being diagnosed with dementia, it became harder and harder for him to work. Simon had reached a breaking point when he lost Marceline, a patient of his who Destiny had visited mere months ago, and his illness had worsened until he could no longer work or live by himself.  
As he finally died, Destiny tried her best to put his shattered memories together and reunites him with Marceline, where they can hopefully help each other in their new world.

Coraline Jones is usually a strong, stubborn girl and it breaks Destiny’s heart to see her lying bruised and broken at the bottom of a deep well. On that very day, Coraline had moved into a new house with her parents. They were both workaholics who unintentionally neglected their daughter.  
Coraline is conflicted in her feelings to the world. She thinks it dull and dreary but she also knows that there is so much out there to see and explore, she had always longed to have a magnificent adventure.  
An adventure is what Destiny gives Coraline. A life with her family in the dull and dreary real world and her other family in an exciting and colourful world, but things are not quite what they appear in the new world.  
Destiny hopes she has given Coraline the adventure she had always wished for.

It’s six months after Coraline’s body was found that three men break into Wyborne Lovat’s house. Wyborne, or Wybie for short, tries to defend himself and his grandmother but the three men are bigger and stronger. His neck snaps easily in one of the men’s hands and he is carelessly dropped to the floor.  
The thieves leave the house with only some old jewellery and blood on their hands. Upon seeing him, Destiny decides to intertwine his story with Coraline’s, she sews the seeds of friendship between them and watches as in their dreams, their friendship blooms.

Norman Babcock is a troubled and lonely boy. He feels lonely at home since the death of his grandmother and is the victim of harsh bullying at his school. He is killed when his bully goes too far and pushes him down the concrete stairs of the school, cracking his skull. Destiny sees his love of zombies and horror films and decides to give him his own. But when she discovers his distant relation to Agatha Penderghast, she hopes he may be able to give the girl the help she needs to finally be at peace. She gives him the power to see the dead and makes him the hero of the story. Destiny silently thanks him as he helps Agatha find a peace that Destiny couldn’t.

A small town is horrified to discover the bodies of two teenagers, floating in a lake on Halloween night. The first is a young man by the name of Walter, but nicknamed ‘Wirt’ by his younger half-brother, Gregory. The second is Wirt and Greg’s next door neighbour, Beatrice.  
But as Destiny stands on the shore, she realises that until Wirt’s body has been recovered from the lake, the town cannot see that Greg is held tightly in Wirt’s arms.  
Greg had asked Wirt to catch a frog with him, and when Wirt had agreed, they set off. On their way they had come across their neighbour, Beatrice. She had stormed out after an argument with her parents and Greg invited her along to try and cheer her up. As they searched, Greg didn’t notice that he’d stepped on old train tracks as he chased a frog. However, Wirt and Beatrice had heard the old black train’s whistle and then saw Greg, unaware of the danger, on the tracks. The pair had rushed to save Greg and had succeeded until they began to tumble down the steep hill on the other side of the tracks.  
Beatrice breaks many bones in the fall, including her neck. She died before she had even hit the water.  
Greg was held tightly in Wirt’s arms during the fall but sadly, that didn’t protect him from hitting his head on a rock with a painted face that had fallen out of his pocket as he fell.  
Wirt had hoped that he could protect Greg, but as he rolled down the hill, he hit his head and was knocked unconscious. When the group landed in the lake, Wirt had quickly drowned.  
Destiny sees the three’s cruel fates and decides to send them on a journey together. It is one that will bring each of them closure, Wirt will finally be able to save his brother. Greg, in turn, would be able to save Wirt and Beatrice will be able to make amends with her family.  
And, in their shared dreams, they set off, together, Into The Unknown. 

Destiny watches over the souls of those she finds and does her best to make them happy. She wishes she could save them from their dark fates entirely, but there are some things that even she cannot achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my ‘Destiny’ story, I hope it was okay. I really wanted to write my own version of a ‘Destiny’ story after I read them and I hope I’ve done it well. Writing mine didn’t make me cry like reading the others did, but I’m okay with that. 
> 
> I also hide some little inspirations, easter eggs and details throughout the story so I’d love to know if anyone spots them or wants to discuss them at all. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it (well, as much as you can enjoy a story about lots of death) and I hope you all have a lovely day,  
> Messed_Up_Mind.


End file.
